


Work to Do

by tolakasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2 finale.  Sam and Dean aren't the only ones with work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work to Do

There are those of us who despise humans, who exist only to destroy and maim and otherwise mutilate.

Me? I love the little critters. They're malleable and gullible and so very easy to manipulate. Also, they're delicious. Especially with gravy.

Mmm. Gravy.

Most of all, though, I love their linearity, the way they're convinced that because they have a beginning and an end, so does everything else. Oh, if I had a quarter for every time some silly human thought he'd killed me... Of course, I don't really need quarters. Riches aren't my thing.

The Colt hurt. Don't get me wrong. Really, I don't know how that man put so much power in the stupid gun when he was revolutionizing modern firearms and building his little trap for my army. You'd think he would have gotten _distracted_ at some point.

But _kill_ me?

_Me?_

Ten thousand years and no human has managed to do more than bury me for a handful of centuries. The Winchesters are no different. I'll be unable to take corporeal form for awhile, won't be able to possess anyone, but frankly, most demon lords don't do that anyway. Like I said, they don't much like people. I have my lieutenants, my children, a horde of lesser entities who jump to do my bidding.

Still. This isn't the way I wanted things to go. This isn't even Plan B. But you don't survive as a demon lord this long without learning about Plan D. And E. And occasionally even Plans F through Z. I knew there was a chance somebody would stop me--maybe the Winchesters, maybe not.

I plan for contingencies. There's a reason they say the _devil's_ in the details.

They think they've won, the silly boys.

They're preparing for the wrong war.

Now, Sammy has died and killed--not in self-defense, not to protect others, but out of sheer vindictiveness; his balance sheet went negative as soon as he emptied his gun into a corpse. He'll be tempted, mark my words. That boy is finally going to see what he can do.

Humans are yummy. But the most delicious delicacy of all is what happens when they do evil in the name of love. And there is no other way for him to break the deal Dean made. Malitzail, the Dealmaker? She works for _me_.

Sammy can believe the yarn I spun for him as much as he wants. It won't change anything. Psychics are cheap.

Their parents were even cheaper. Mary was a Colt, on her mother's side, you know; she inherited her ancestor's silly quest and recognized me right off. Made killing her easy. John--well, John was amusing, and don't think for a second that I didn't enjoy his company, but I knew, even when I let him make that deal, that the boys would never allow him to stay.

But Dean...

I've invested a lot in that boy. More than they know. More than they suspect. John spent a year in Hell and he never learned _this_ truth. I made sure of that. Even my wayward child who possessed Sam in a fit of jealous vengeance against Dean did not dare give them a hint of the truth--except, of course, in the fact that she had to possess Sam and not Dean in the first place.

The war may have been thwarted. Demons do not naturally cooperate, not without the guidance of a stronger force, and I am temporarily restrained from being their leader.

But my general is on his way. I've made sure of that. Either his time will run out and he will be mine, and I will teach him the truth then, or Sammy will do something so fantastically psychotic to break the deal that I'll get _him_ \--because if there's one thing I have made sure that Dean has learned, it's to not abandon his family. At any cost.

I can't wait to turn that loyalty to the benefit of his _real_ family.

My son will be my general. He will lead my armies to the victory that has been denied to me for so many millennia.

And if he does well, if he earns my approval, I may even let him keep Sammy.


End file.
